Dry
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: A take on the "Stable Boy" story, Regina thinks about her sexual history, while Emma waits for her to come to bed.


Title: Dry

Pairing: Regina/(multiple)  
>Rating: R, Angst, trigger warning: sexual abuse, non-consent<br>Disclaimer: These characters are not my creative property

Summary: A take on the "Stable Boy" story, Regina thinks about her sexual history, while Emma waits for her to come to bed. This is probably not what they bargained for when they asked for this prompt: Anonymous asked you: Can you write a Swan Queen Prompt- Regina is nervous about her first time with Emma?

"I'll be back in a minute, go ahead and get comfortable," Regina called out, feigning a wide smile, barely able to latch the bathroom door before breaking down in a complete moment of panic. Emma Swan was sprawled on Regina's bed looking very much like the cat that got the cream. It had just been a dinner invitation, which turned into dessert, then a movie, then drinks, then helping to tuck Henry in for the night, more drinks, and somewhere along the line: fervid kissing.

Now that line had stretched from the study all the way up to the bedroom, where for all intent and purpose, Regina and Emma were about to have sex. Most likely the best sex either of them had ever had, based on their palpable tension and make out session precursor. Regina couldn't deny she was aroused, and Emma definitely was obviously so, but something was holding Regina back besides the preposterousness of the whole affair.

It was fate: of all the life choices and decisions Regina had made, how did she end up in this moment? She couldn't help but think back to events that had happened long ago. Bringing back the memory even now still caused a lump to form in her throat and tears to prickle at her eyes. Comically, Regina had had the distinction of losing her virginity twice.

Riding horses had been her passion, and the stable boy had been her love. After the last in a long line of ever more frequent fights with her mother, Regina had taken off on her horse. No matter that she tried to tell herself the words her mother spoke weren't true, sometimes when they're fed to you for so long you believe them, or would rather make them true just to numb the associated pain. With every footfall of the horse, words her mother spoke beat into her head: worthless, useless, trash, old maid… Regina sobbed as the sun set, her horse carrying her along, thundering through the woods and automatically finding Daniel who was taking his dinner by a tree.

Regina wanted to defile herself in that moment, and she was on a mission to do just that. If only to give credence to her mother's hurtful words, to truly make herself worthless in her mother's eyes. It was self-destructive, Regina knew, but she was hell-bent on it, even if she would keep it a secret. Daniel was surprised to see her riding so late in the evening, but was happy to see her and when she advanced on him the look she gave was downright predatory.

After a moment of kissing, she pulled away from his lips and smiled conspiratorially, running her hand gently along the waist of his trousers. He drew in a sharp intake of breath as she untied his pants, reaching her hand inside and rubbing her warm palm against him. In wonder, she felt him harden almost instantly. He had asked her if she was sure that she wanted this now, and she had nodded in affirmation, just before sinking to her knees and sucking his hardness into her mouth. It was easier than she thought it would be, and her education about sex being almost non-existent. She guided him to the ground, pulled aside her skirt, straddled his hips, and let him do the rest. The sharp stab of pain she felt as he entered her was nothing in comparison to the pain she had experienced at her mother's hand, and she kissed him to assure him she was okay. The event didn't last long at all, before he gasped for breath and finished.

When she returned home, (the horse ride back causing her the most pain) her mother knew what she had done as soon as her foot crossed the threshold. It was supposed to have been a private attack on her mother, a secret, but her mother and her cursed magic could tell exactly what Regina had been up to. The word her mother had used to describe her now that she had "indulged" in intercourse before marriage was "ruined." Regina was ruined, but as her mother simultaneously hit her in anger and hugged her in despair she whispered that she was going to fix it. That she could make Regina whole again.

Cora made a visit to a witch that very night, and had paid dearly for the evil potion. A potion whose purpose was to restore virginity, and Cora forced it down Regina's throat as she held her in a choke hold half-submerged in the bath, threatening to drown her if she spit it out. It was unpleasant and painful, and she bled a copious amount as her body knitted her hymen back in place. Cora's hands crawled along Regina's body, inspecting that the potion had worked, and causing a wildfire of shame to break out in Regina's heart that had never been doused. Cora repeated in a whisper that it was for Regina's own good, and that "she was restored."

The side effects of the potion were the most terrible; it made Regina infertile. Cora didn't know of this effect, but Regina was certain she was now barren; she had palpably felt her ability to give life squelched. Regina didn't know, but the potion made her forget who Daniel was. She no longer loved him, nor had any remembrance of even being with him. He thought Regina had turned cold since the night of their lovemaking, and was disconsolate over the loss of love.

Cora simply guided Regina up the social ladder and before she knew it she was betrothed to King Leopold. The night of their wedding, her mother made it clear that she needed to "perform" and even went so far as giving her tips. Regina vomited before she came to bed with her new husband. She was to lose her virginity for the second time. A laugh bubbled up in her throat, as the King took her. He was so focused on his own pleasure that he didn't even notice that she was a virgin; it had all been for nothing. As soon as he had entered her, breaking whatever spells the potion had over her, she remembered Daniel and her love for him. She thrashed about and screamed while she was pinned under the king, wanting him off of her. He simply cooed and breathed into her ear, placing a hand over her mouth. Her eyes were wide and frightened, but he went on pounding into her until he came and collapsed, heavy on top of her.

The very next day, she pretended to take a walk with her new step daughter, Snow, down to the stables, the only way to she was able to leave the palace was for Snow's education of which she was in charge. She slipped into the stables to find Daniel and explain what had happened. They kissed and Snow saw. She knew her new-stepmother should only be kissing father, and that this was wrong. The next time Regina went to find Daniel, she discovered he was dead at Cora's hand. Regina realized that only Snow had seen them and that she must have told, sparking her life-long hatred for the girl. Regina was also smart and knew she would have to be civil and not let on what she knew, at least until the king had passed on and she was crowned as Queen.

Much to her dismay, King Leopold was quite amorous and demanded sex frequently. He claimed it was for procreation and his desire for a male heir, but Regina knew she would never produce one for him and it would only be a matter of time before he discovered this and divorced her or killed her. Regina had learned some tricks from her mother, so not long into the marriage, Regina sought out Rumpelstiltskin to find a solution to her problem. She asked for a potion that would make her husband impotent. Rumpel laughed at the suggestion, but insisted he had just the thing. The potion didn't lessen the King's desire for sex, but did make him completely unable to get an erection. Regina reveled in testing it, making the King feel weak. It was evil, yes, but she successfully rid herself of her sexual duties and ensured the King wouldn't discover her infertility.

Rumpel asked for her first born child, in payment for the potion. Regina agreed instantly, knowing she would never have to pay up. She concluded Rumpel was stupid since he was the one who had made her husband impotent with his potion to start with, surely he must realize that there would be no child? So Regina carried on, and when opportunity presented itself she became Queen, and Snow ran off into the woods to dodge her wrath.

Regina took on the Huntsman as her pet and lover as a gift to herself for fully committing to the dark side. She had never had the opportunity to enjoy sex, and with her Huntsman she was in control, she fucked him whenever she wanted, and he was helpless to protest. It had been nice while it lasted, until Emma had come to Storybrooke and upset her delicate world balance. Finding that she was attracted to the blonde had just added fuel to her self-destructive fire, and she might as well go down in flames.

Regina fixed her makeup, and rejoined Emma in the bedroom. Emma was a sight- naked, head thrown back, hand rubbing furiously between her legs. Regina's jaw dropped, and Emma's eyes popped open, taking notice of her: her cheeks beaming bright red, and her hand stilling its movement momentarily, "Sorry, you were taking forever and I kind of started without you."

"I'm glad to see you made yourself comfortable. Here, let me make you feel good, dear," Regina smiled, her mask firmly in place, as she stalked over to the bed and dropped her robe.


End file.
